<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bedtime stories by chiliscale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809484">bedtime stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliscale/pseuds/chiliscale'>chiliscale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Gen, Monster POV, POV Outsider, Urban Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiliscale/pseuds/chiliscale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people say they´re still out there...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bedtime stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They come at night.“ Colin whispered, voice pitched so low that Tom had to strain his ears to understand him. “Some people say their car was bewitched by the Darkness herself, that they can pass through the shadows unnoticed, that you won´t even see them until it´s already too late.“</p><p>Colin leaned closer, the flashlight casting weird, wandering shadows all over his face. Tom resisted the sudden urge to hide his face beneath his brother´s blanket and gripped his teddy bear a little tighter instead.</p><p>“If you listen real close, you might hear them, though. They say the engine of their car sounds like a growl, like a werewolf about to pounce. So deep and menacing, you can feel the vibration in your very bones.” Colin paused, his chest rumbling with a growl that was probably nowhere close to the real thing.</p><p>It was plenty scary, though, if you asked Tom. He was pretty sure he´d die from fear if he ever heard that terrible sound in real life.</p><p>“W-what happens when the growling stops?” He asked, already knowing the answer. It was easily his favorite part of the story, after all.</p><p>“Oh, you don´t want it to stop, Tommy. Trust me. It´s when the growling stops that you have to worry for real, cause that means that they´re closing in on you.”</p><p>Colin threw the flashlight onto the bed, the light bouncing once, twice, before finally laying still, half-hidden beneath the edges of the blanket. Then, he shifted to all fours and crawled forward, giving his best impression of a wolf circling its prey.</p><p>“The world has never seen a better hunter than Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean can shoot you on sound alone. It doesn´t matter if he´s a mile away or ten. One tiny, little noise and BAM! - you´re dead. Bullet right between your eyes, you won´t even see it coming. And Sam – Sam is even <em>worse</em>. They say he´s like ten feet tall, with hands so huge that he can crush your skull like its candy. Won´t even break a sweat doing it.”</p><p>Colin slowly inched closer, eyes gleaming, mouth twisted into a vicious snarl. “You better hope they kill you fast, cause once they get their hands on you, you won´t get away easy. They´ll kill you a million times and more, bring you back only to do it all over again. Even the demons in hell only ever whisper their names for fear of being heard.”</p><p>Tommy shifted and eyed the blanket again, wishing like crazy he´d hidden beneath it earlier when he´d still had the chance.</p><p>“Oh, hiding won´t do you any good, little brother." Colin continued, right on cue, apparently reading his thoughts. "Once the Winchesters caught your scent, they´ll hunt you down until your dead. It´s only a matter of time. Even if you manage to get to them first, it will only delay the inevitable. Winchesters don´t <em>stay</em> dead. Killing them only makes them <em>angry</em>.”</p><p>Colin was right above him now, face so close that Tom could feel his breath on his face.</p><p>“But the worst thing, the <em>worst</em> thing you can do, is hurt Sam.” Colin whispered. “Dean will tear you apart for that. Piece by piece by bloody little - “</p><p>“Colin!”</p><p>They both screamed in shock at the sudden interruption, flinching so hard that their heads knocked together painfully.</p><p>In the doorway, their mother stood with her hands on her hips, a disapproving look on her face.</p><p>“Colin Edward Price, how many times have I told you not to scare your brother with one of your hunter stories?” Scowling, she walked over to Colin´s bed and Tom immediately took the chance to bury himself in the safety of her arms.</p><p>“Shh, sweetheart, it´s just a story," his mother cooed as she rubbed soothing circles into his back. “The Winchester´s don´t exist. They´re just a thing people made up to entertain themselves.</p><p>“Sam and Dean exist, too!” Colin bristled. “Dad said, he even met them once. Dad said Dean - “</p><p>“Your Dad will have to answer to me if he keeps making up stories to scare his children,” their Mum interrupted. Then, she sighed and gently coaxed Tom into lifting his head from her neck.</p><p>“I´m never <em>ever</em> going to eat people again.” Tom told her firmly, his voice heavy with determination. “I <em>won´t.</em> Why can´t we eat piza and donuts like normal people, Mum?”</p><p>“Because we´re special, sweetheart," their Mum explained, pressing a kiss toTom´s forehead. "And we´re hurting no one with the way we live. You both know we only harvest from people that are already dead. As long as you keep that up, you have nothing to fear, my darling. Not even from the likes of Sam and Dean Winchester.”</p><p>“Really?” Tom wrinkled his nose in doubt, but allowed his mother to pick him up and carry him over to his own bed without further protest.</p><p>“Really.” She told him firmly and tugged his blanket all the way up to his chin. “They only go after people who hurt other people. Now, try to think of something less scary and go back to sleep, okay?”</p><p>She kissed both him and Colin good night and then went to close the door.</p><p>“And no more hunter stories tonight. Alright, boys?”</p><p>"Yes, Mum," Colin answered for both of them, waiting until the door clicked shut before wiggling out of his bed and carrying Tom´s abandoned teddy back into his waiting arms. Tom gave him a thankful smile and buried his face into his pillow, teddy pressed against his chest.</p><p>“You think we´re ever going to met them?” he asked his brother quietly, listening to their mother´s footsteps disappear down the hallway.</p><p>“Oh, I really, <em>really</em> hope so,” Colin whispered back. “They´re frigging bad-ass.” He slipped back into his own bed and looked over to Tom. “Are we going to play hunters tomorrow?”</p><p>Tom thought about it a minute or two and then slowly nodded. “Only if I get to be Sam,” he hurried to add. “He can crush things with his mind and he knows karate and stuff.”</p><p>Colin scoffed. “Of course, silly,” he said. “I´m the oldest, so I <em>gotta</em> be Dean. Gotta protect you, little brother. Just like Dean does with Sammy.”</p><p>Tom smiled and finally closed his eyes. “Awesome,” he whispered, a yawn interrupting him. “Goodnight, Colin.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Tommy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>